Paranoia!
Zoo Tycoon 2; Paranoia! is a Usermade Expansion by the designing team Z-Studio. It is divided into 2 parts, Panic and Hysteria. Paranoia has over 40 animals planned, 30 or so of which, released. Paranoia is a mythical, cryptid, and Gothic expantion containing many animals that have not yet been made, or even attempted. Panic was relesed on October 31, Halloween. It contained 20 animals, 10 plants, and over 20 pieces of scenery and other objects. Hysteria is gradually being released with the game known as Dungeon of Riddles. So far 3/4 of all Hysteria content has been released. Hysteria is important to the modding community because it contained new models that were rigged with common animal animations. There was only one animal in Hysteria that was not a new model, the Chupacabra, which was heavly meshed in 3dsmax from a Giant Sable Antelope. Paranoia also had breakthroughs in animal animations and their models. Animals such as the European Dragon, Cockatrice, Mothman, and Quetzalcoatl were coded and rigged in such a way that their wings would fold and open. Paranoia's animals also offered much realism, in the fact that the descriptions of the animals were accurate. For example, the ogopogo was said to be an extinct whale, so Z-Studio modeled it after it. Same goes for the Unktehilia, modeled after a Mosasaur (Minus the Horns). Panic was relesed on Halloween, October 31 (of what year?). As stated, Hysteria is gradually being released. Part 1 of Hysteria was released on May 10, 2010. It included the Littoral Biome, and Updated Biome Shell for EA, 5 Animals, namely the Jersey Devil, Loch Ness Monster, Ogopogo, Bunyip, and Nandi Bear. After that Hysteria Foliage was released, however the man-eating tree was not included due to animation problems. Hysteria Animals part 2 included the Mokele-Mbembe, Cockatrice, Gambo, Kraken, and Mongolian Death Worm an was relesed in early July. On July 27, 2010 Part one of the Hysteria Scenery was released. Paranoia also includes the Littoral Biome, the largest biome to date. It contained over 10 pieces of foliage along with its own theme for buildings and scenrey. On July 8, 2010, Nemo released his Littoral Landscapes pack, with 10 more pieces of foliage along with the Manipogo, a Gambo like lake creature. On January 1st, 2010, a bonus download, the Unktehilia, the horned river monster of the Native Americans, was released for the Grassland biome, but a hack is availble that can be installed to Hysteria to convert it into the Littoral biome. The Museum was to be included with Hysteria, however this was redone as a building set, allowing the player to build his own manors, much like Sophie's and Snowleo's building sets. This was then released on October 3rd (of what year?). Zelda-Maniak was the main creator of the content. The creation of Paranoia was interupted 3 times. Both by Premium packs. Paranoia Content List ---- Paranoia chapter 1: ''Panic (Released)'' Animals: 1 Cadejo 2.Amarok 3.Russian Phoenix 4.Black Cat 5.Hogzilla 6.Tatzelwurm 7.Thunderbird 8.Leviathan 9.Kirin 10.Unicorn 11.Shunka Warakin 12.Tsuchinoko 13.Giant Anaconda 14.Phantom Kangaroo 15.Sea Serpent 16.Giant Rat 17.Cuero Chupacabras 18.The Vampire Beast 19.Hodag 20.Jackalope Scenery, Building and misc: 1.Gothic themed scenery,buildings,and misc. 2.Crashed UFO 3.Grave walls 4.Grave 5.Haunted House 6.BouncyRides (Black-Cat, Unicorn, Phantom Kangaroo) 7.Trash (Food) 8.Mytery Meat 9.Blood Dish 10.Thunderbird Nest 11.Gravestones 12.Unknown and Mythological status codes Foilage: 1.Fall Foilage (5 trees) 2.Pumpkin 3.Dead Tree Foliage (5 trees) 4.Poison Ivy 5.Forest Logs (two logs) 6.Dry Bush 7.Spirit Tree 8.Vegetable Lamb of Tartary 9.Mega Fungus 10.Umdhlebi ---- Paranoia Chapter 2: Hysteria ''(Still in Development)'' Animals: 1.Loch Ness Monster 2.Kraken 3.Ogopogo 4.Mokele-Mbembe 5.Beast of Bray Road 6.Cerberus 7.Mongolian Death Worm 8.Bigfoot 9.Presumed to be the Yeti 10.Bunyip 11.Jersey devil 12.Moth Man 13.Chupacabra 14.Cocatrice 15.Nandi Bear 16.Northern Raven 17.European Dragon 18.Chinese Dragon (Long) 19.Quetzalcoatl 20.Gambo Foliage: 1.Sweet Flag 2.Dwarf Anubias 3.Ironbark 4.Sago Pond Grass 5.Water Speedwell 6.River Birch 7.Canadian Pondweed 8.Water Oak 9.Water Oak (Fall) 10.Black Rose 11.Giant Venus fly trap 12.Apple of Sodom 13.Rotting Pond Weed 14.Tuckeroo 15.Black Wattle 16:Man Eating Tree Buildings/Scenery: 1.Haunted House 2.Hallowen candy shop 3.Mythological Museum 4.Nandi Bear Monolit 6.Nessie's Place 7.Stone Henge 8.Sunken Ship 9.Gothic Tank Walls 10.Gothic Bathrooms 11.Candy Corn Dispenser 12.Crypto-Center 13.Littoral Buildings and Scenery 14. Pyrimid of Kukulkan 15.Gothic Zoo Entrance 16.Gothic Zoo Wall 17. Giant Spider Transportation: 1. Gothic Jeeps 2. UFO Rides Animals enrichment, food, and shelters: 1.Dead Sheep Rocks: 1. Small, Medium, and Large Littoral Rocks Ambients/Placeable Ambients: 1.Flyng Jellies 2.Will-o-Wisp Maps: 1.Skookum Meadows 2.Honey Island Swamp 3.Dry Trees Forest 4.Area 51 5.Exmoor Forest 6.Graveyard 7.Loch Ness Other: 1.Cryptozoologist 3.Littoral Biome 4.Zombie Guest 5.Ghost Guest External Links Z-Studio Home Z-Studio Forums Category:Designers & Designing Teams